


It Feels Great

by HW_MITYO



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: You feel nothing, why does it mater if you get close to them? You can't trust yourself, you can't trust anyone, there's no point if you just play like the innocent fool like them. You just need to win, simple as that. But why...why does someone's words make an impact and tells you that it doesn't have to be this way.





	It Feels Great

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone. It’s been a while since I wrote another Amamatsu fanfic. BUT I MUST CONTINUE WRITING FOR THE SAKE OF YOU GUYS!!! Anyways, I’m working on a big project today. I can guarantee first that the Spin the Bottle fanfic will be finished, the Chat fanfic is basically just for my lolz so idk I haven’t had an idea yet for that, the other ongoing fics are on hiatus cause I have problems continuing them. I’m planning on three major projects but I won’t post them yet since it’s gonna be huge so I hope you all support me on that!  
> Anyways enjoy this one-shot!

_ Rantaro couldn’t remember the time where he felt something in his life. The numerous killing games, the people he had relationships with, his talent, his name, his background, everything just seems so erasable to him now. He couldn’t even remember who he originally was, probably something horrible, probably not worth mentioning. _

 

_ “Hey Rantaro, you okay?” _

 

_ The sound of Shuuichi Saihara’s concerned voice awoke Rantaro from his train of thought and brought him back to the present - they were playing chess at the library, surprisingly no one had made a move yet on killing someone which wasn’t much of a surprise for Rantaro. Danganronpa would be starting the game sooner or later, they just had to spend time with each other for the meantime. _

 

_ “Oh, sorry I was thinking for a bit.” _

 

_ “What, your next move or your talent?” _

 

_ Rantaro gave the detective a fake calm smile, it’s one of the things that he could use to make everyone see that he’s okay. Deep inside he just felt empty, who really cared if Shuuichi and the rest die, they’ll probably become another group on Rantaro’s list of people he will never remember. _

 

_ “Check.” Rantaro replied, putting the knight from the queen’s side to the position that will check the black king of Shuuichi. _

 

_ “I didn’t see that coming, but I can escape that.” Shuuichi replied and gave a teasing smile “I don’t think sacrificing your queen was worth it, just to check me.” _

 

_ “If everything you do is the queen’s job, then you don’t deserve a queen. Chess is kind of like a team-based strategy.” Rantaro replied, using his knight again to take down the enemy rook. _

 

_ “But you also need to consider the position of what you are losing, Amami-kun.” Shuuichi replied, choosing to move his queen to take down Rantaro’s pawn. _

 

_ “To me, all the pieces are equal.” Rantaro said and moved his pawn “Check.” _

 

_ “I for one think that using strategy on higher pieces is easier.” Shuuichi commented and avoided his king “But, chess is more than just strategy. It’s about making sure that every move counts.” _

 

_ “Well, guess you shouldn’t have wasted protecting your queen.” Rantaro shrugged then moved his rook “Checkmate.” _

 

_ “To me, even though I lost,” Shuuichi said and smiled a little while looking at his queen piece “I should protect everyone even though I know I’m going to die.” _

 

_ “Hey motherfuckers!” Miu burst open through the doors of the library “What the fuck are you old bitches playing?” _

 

_ “Chess.” Shuuichi replied “Not so loud, Miu.” _

 

_ “Kyahahahaha! You pussies won’t know how to play chess if it hits you in the brain. Now move over virgin, it’s time for me to take down the avoca-bitch once and for all!” Miu jumped into Shuuichi’s lap and started setting up the pieces, meanwhile Shuuichi was already turning red with Miu sitting on his lap whilst Rantaro chuckled. _

 

_ “Lucky you, huh?” Rantaro asked calmly. _

 

_ “How does it feel to beat the detective playboy?” Miu asked. _

 

_ “It feels normal.” Rantaro responded with a shrug, “People win and lose at chess all the time.” _

 

_ “Not for this mad fucking scientist!” Miu cackled and moved her piece. “Time to eat shit!” _

 

_ “White moves first,” Rantaro reminded, slightly chuckling at Miu’s excitement. _

 

_ “Oh.” _

 

_ Rantaro never really thought of saving everyone in this school. Pretty sure once when he was still new to the game he’d try to save everyone, but even the current him knows that it’ll only get him killed. Or you know, become a stupid protagonist that Danganronpa loves to worship. _

 

_ “Cigar?” Hoshi offered. _

 

_ “I’m good.” Rantaro said, kindly smiling. _

 

_ “Himiko, no fair!” Kiibo said as he tried to run after the magician. _

 

_ “You’ll never catch me, I’ve cast a speed spell that will grant me the speed of a million cheetahs.” Himiko confidently stated. _

 

_ “B-But you’re not that fast, you told me not to use my enhancements!” Kiibo cried. _

 

_ “Because that would be cheating.” Himiko scolded. _

 

_ “Ever feel like we’re babysitting Himiko or Ouma?” Rantaro asked, trying to start a conversation with Hoshi. _

 

_ “No.” Hoshi replied. _

 

_ Rantaro and Hoshi watched Himiko and Kiibo chase each other around the park, it was already noon. Kirumi told them that lunch will be ready soon, everyone else was doing something else and Rantaro had free time anyways. _

 

_ “You know, Rantaro,” Hoshi said “I want to ask you something.” _

 

_ “Hmm?” _

 

_ “Why are you alone?” Hoshi asked. _

 

_ Rantaro chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t get what you mean.” _

 

_ “Meaning you don’t have a solid group of friends.” Hoshi replied “Himiko, Angie, Tenko, Kiibo, and Ouma often hang out with each other even though Ouma doesn’t fit in with them.” _

 

_ “That’s mean, Hoshi.” Rantaro said while thinking he felt sorry for Ouma. _

 

_ “Then there’s Maki, Kaito and Shuuichi” Hoshi said “Kirumi and Kiyo.” _

 

_ “Kaede, Tsumugi, Miu.” Rantaro said “Seems like you, me and Gonta are loners” _

 

_ “Gonta fits in with everyone.” Hoshi said “I’m alone because I don’t like company, but you’re pretty much both an introvert and extrovert.” _

 

_ “Ambivert.” Rantaro summarized “Hmm, maybe I haven’t opened myself too much.” _

 

_ “Don’t rush it” Hoshi advised “Honestly, I’m betting that you don’t trust us one bit. Or you don’t really see us as friends.” _

 

_ Rantaro couldn’t believe the tennis player gremlin was hitting the right marks. _

 

_ “That’s a bit blunt don’t you thi-” _

 

_ “But Kaede says otherwise.” Hoshi continued, “She has this weird belief in you that nobody can understand, almost as if she trusts you no matter what and we’ve only known each other for a week now.” _

 

_ “She said that?” Rantaro asked “She treats everyone that way you know?” _

 

_ “But you’re special. Every one of us started to warm up to each other but you kept your guard up.” _

 

_ “Well we  _ _ are _ _ in a killing game” _

 

_ Hoshi sighed. “To think I was the cold blooded one in this group. Hope it feels amazing when you have no one to trust.” _

 

_ It didn't. _

 

“Thanks again, Amami-kun.” Kaede smiled happily as she showed her nails to Tsumugi for the umpteenth time. “See, it looks so cute!”

 

“Die, you normie.” Tsumugi glared at Rantaro, not even looking at Kaede’s nails.

 

“I’m almost done, don’t kill me.” Rantaro said, smiling calmly and finishing applying gradient to Tsumugi’s nails. As Tsumugi drew away, Kaede excitedly took her seat.

 

“Um? Did you accidentally spoil some?”

 

“Ah, no, no, I was wondering if you could draw a G Clef on my thumb… Is that possible? I know you usually only tidy up my nails since a lot of decorations would be problematic, but if it’s just some nail art…”

 

Rantaro smiled at her in the same way he usually smiled at everyone, taking the hand she offered in his. “Of course! I suppose white would look good over this pink.”

 

“Y-Yes, please.” Kaede said, flushing ever so slightly like the soft pink on her nails. “You know… It’s strange to say this, but I really like it when you hold my hand.”

 

Rantaro froze partially, his hand still outstretched for the desired colour. He drew it back without picking up the bottle of nail paint, looking questioningly at Kaede. Although what she might say afterwards was, in a way, something he could predict, his heart raced with anticipation as his lips uttered her name. “Akamatsu-san?”

 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Tsumugi had quietly gotten up to leave, sighing and muttering ‘normies’ under her breath as she left.

 

“Er… I know it’s a  _ little _ awkward, considering what I sound like -” She fidgeted, looking down at their hands. “- But, I’ve wanted to tell you this for a long time now. I’ve seen how you tend to… avoid people, and even though you exude calm friendliness you have this - this coldness, to you. It’s like even though you’re kind and nice you’re not  _ here _ , and it pains me to watch that.”

 

“You say that as though you’ve been watching me.” He said, chuckling lightly, trying to make a joke and get the upper hand again. He felt cornered, and he didn’t like being the one not in control. 

 

She looked right into his eyes, and he was taken aback by the clarity of her gaze. “Yes. I’ve been watching you, Amami-kun. A lot, actually. For some reason, you attract me… It’s like I can’t stop my mind from wandering and thinking of you. It’s, well, it sounds silly, but it is what it is. I don’t know how or why but in the short span of time I’ve known you, I’ve come to trust you more than anyone else.”

 

Rantaro gulped, feeling heat rise to his own cheeks as she spoke with such conviction in her voice, looking right at him even though he was sure she was more embarrassed than her.

 

“What I’m saying is, I think you’re an amazing person, and I really like you! Uh, I’m not asking you out, though-” Her voice cracked a bit and she flushed even harder than before, if that were even possible. “I don’t want to cause you trouble by doing that. You’re really valuable, and I wish you’d open up to us, just like we have to you. I’m sure you’re a good person and you may think you’re trying to protect us by maintaining a distance but you don’t have to do that. You don’t  _ owe  _ anyone anything. I trust you and you hold a special place for me, okay? Remember that, I’m sure it was fate!”

 

She’d call meeting in a place like this, fate? Not a misfortune? What a woman.

 

“I…” He couldn’t manage much more, and scratched his head embarrassedly, looking away from her face. “Thank you, I guess? I’ll… try to get closer.”

 

Really, what a woman.

 

“That’s great!” Kaede said, “We would really love to get to know you better, Amami.”

 

“Alright normies, break it up! Don’t kiss in front of my salad.” Tsumugi said, interrupting the two as she walked back and handed some of the said salad to Kaede. “Kirumi says dinner’s ready”

 

“Great, I’m starving.” Rantaro said.

 

“Not for you normie, you should starve to death.” Tsumugi said with a glare.

 

“Geez, why do you hate me so much?” Rantaro asked.

 

Tsumugi pouted and replied “Because you’re a normie.” with a small blush on her face.

 

Rantaro just displayed a small smile and told the girls to go on ahead without him. He didn’t know what was this feeling deep inside, nor why the thought of their faces in despair made him want to punch the person responsible for it. Every one of them were just like the rest, they were nothing else but contestants who wanted to be famous.

 

But why did Kaede’s words feel so real for him?

 

It’s blurry, Rantaro couldn’t describe what he’s feeling but he’s not going ignore this any longer. He’ll try to save everyone, he’ll play it smart and tell Kaede everything. This is the first time he’s really going to risk everything for some people he just met.

 

It’s the first in a long time to trust again.

 

And it felt great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!! It feels great indeed to post another Amamatsu one-shot, kudos and comments are appreciated to the upmost degree. Huge thanks for LiteralistSin and Kopolala for Beta-reading as well as editing. I'll see you all on the next fic that I posted!


End file.
